justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Finesse (Remix)
|artist = ft. |year = 2018 |dlc = |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = Easy |effort = |nogm = |nosm = |mc = |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc =Finesse |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsen |perf = Yohann Hebi Daher (P1) Jerky Jessy (P2) Cassandra Markopoulos (P3) Djena Css (P4) File:Finesse Cite.png }} "Finesse" by featuring is featured on .https://vk.com/doc430440278_466787569?hash=06183ef459426888fe&dl=45ff49bc0ac4cde0e2 Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a male-male-female-female style dance crew. They wear 1990 s style clothing that resembles Bruno and Cardi s outfits from the music video. P1 P1 is a man that resembles the model in the official music video. He is wearing a magenta cap, a navy blue shirt and a yellow-and-blue-striped jacket. He also sports light blue jeans and a gold strap chain. P2 P2 is a man that resembles Bruno Mars. He wears a blue hat, a light blue vest covers a yellow tank top with yellow and purple patterns, blue pants and pink shoes. P3 P3 is a woman that resembles Cardi B. She has braided hair, a multicolored jacket, a navy blue bra, purple shorts, black leggings and orange shoes. P4 P4 is a woman. She sports earrings, a pink and yellow bra, a cyan top with black covering, an orange bracelet on her left hand, blue jeans and purple shoes. Background The background changes alot during the routine, but still keeps the urban 90's theme throughout. During the verses, the background takes place in a building rooftop with a cityscape in the back that changes in two different colors: one in purple, and another in orange. The buildings will usually flip vertically or horizontally depending on the dancers movements. In the pre-chorus, it changes into a warehouse setting, mainly colored purple. In the back, you can see staircases with different sillouettes of people dancing on them. Behind that is a city skyline that transitions from orange to blue. In the chorus, there are various different lines and shapes with the large ones being a circle and a triangle, while palm trees can be found on the right side. You can also spot two metal fences on each side. Gold Moves One Gold Move has been confirmed: Gold Move: This is the final move of the routine.https://youtu.be/SXBZUay3eaY?t=10 *P1: Angled right, place your right hand under your chin and your left arm across your chest. *P2: Angled right with your legs spread, place your left arm across your chest and grab your left shoulder with your right hand *P3: Place your left hand on your right hip and your right hand on the side of your face while looking left *P4: With your legs spread and your left knee popped out, place your left hand on your leg and your right hand on your hip with your elbow out Trivia *''Finesse'' is the fourth song by Bruno Mars in the series. **This is also his fifth song in the entire franchise, after Just The Way You Are ( , ). *The official clean version of the song is used in the game, in which "ass" and "s**t" are censored. *P1 appears in the background of Fire as part of the character selection screen. Gallery Game Files Finesse(remix).png|''Finesse (Remix)'' Finesse 3.png|P1 s avatar Finesse 2.png|P3 s avatar Finesse2.png|P4 s avatar Promotional Images Finesse teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://vk.com/doc430440278_466787569?hash=06183ef459426888fe&dl=45ff49bc0ac4cde0e2 finessehdscreenshot.jpg|Promotional gameplay JD19_COACH_FINESSE_MAN_A_PREZ.png|P1 JD19_COACH_FINESSE_MAN_B_JUMP_PREZ.png|P2 JD19_COACH_FINESSE_WOMAN_C_PREZ.png|P3 JD19_COACH_FINESSE_WOMAN_D_PREZ.png|P4 Others Finesse thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Finesse thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) JD2019_BACKGROUND_ONLY_FINESSE_1.png|Background 1 JD2019_BACKGROUND_ONLY_FINESSE_2.png|Background 2 JD2019_BACKGROUND_ONLY_FINESSE_3.png|Background 3 Videos Official Music Video Bruno Mars - Finesse (Remix) Feat. Cardi B Official Video Teasers Finesse (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Finesse (Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Bruno Mars Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Cassandra Markopoulos Category:Djena Css Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Yohann Hebi Daher